Continuing clinical study of patients with acute and chronic Graft-Versus-Host Disease (GVHD) has led to the discovery of one patient with acute GVHD whose cutaneous eruption progressed to Toxic Epidermal Necrolysis and another patient with chronic GVHD who developed cutaneous scleroderma and a Sjogren's-like syndrome. Histological and ultrastructural studies are being done on these patients and on other current patients with GVHD.